Blooming
by Black Tofu
Summary: "apa yang harus aku lakukan..."/ laki laki itu belum menyebutkan namanya. / aku hanya seorang anak kecil untuknya. / "jangan pergi." Typos OOC Cheesy Drama-Queen LevixMIka ErexMika (sebisa mungkin dibikin slight ) Review onegaishimasu
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Shingeki No Kyojin pertamanya Tofu

Aku liat fanfic LeviMika versi bahasa indonesia masih sedikit ya x_x huhu~ gapapa deh!

Ya! Rasanya canggung setelah sekian lama hiatus kemudian balik lagi dan mendadak abal lagi dalam bikin cerita (dari dulu juga abal *slap*)

Yah, semoga suka sama yang satu ini^^ ayo ramaikan fandom iniii~~~

Salam, tahu.

_**Shingeki No Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime**_

_**Pair : Levi x Mikasa**_

.

.

.

Aku tahu diriku lebih dari siapapun.

Levi mengacak rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk. Aroma sabun yang tercium begitu maskulin terasa kental sekali di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tapi mungkin aku akan mandi lagi nanti. Batin pria itu seraya melirik ke penjuru garasi yang kini sudah menjadi atap miliknya. Rumah kesayangannya.

Sebuah kendaraan roda dua dengan beberapa perkakas di sekitarnya berdiri di tengah tengah ruangan. Menciptakan senyum bangga di bibir manis pria itu seolah tersirat seberapa keras usahanya selama ini demi kendaraan kesayangannya. Berikutnya mata gelap itu melirik ke arah kalender, kemudian memutuskan untuk memilih baju untuknya hari ini.

Levi, 25 tahun, lajang. Jika dilihat dari parasnya yang cukup menjual, mungkin itu jadi pertanyaan tentang cerita romantisnya. Tapi pria ini sudah terlalu jatuh cinta dengan motor cross. Sisa hidupnya selama 10 tahun terakhir ia habiskan dengan membeli motor dan garasi miliknya sendiri, meniti karir sebagai _bikers_ mulai dari nol, dan sisanya menikmati hidup layaknya manusia.

Kening datarnya mendadak mengkerut begitu sebelah tangannya menarik pintu kulkas. Es batu? Bumbu kari? Kau pasti bercanda. Pada akhirnya Levi menyerah pada keadaan kulkas mengenaskan miliknya dan segera berjalan keluar. Ia butuh bahan makanan sehat sebelum bertanding minggu depan.

.

.

.

Sebuah api besar tampak benar benar menutupi apa yang ada dibaliknya, awan hitam beterbangan tak begitu indah. Hawa panas disana sangat jelas. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menatap kosong kedepan memeluk sesosok laki laki dengan luka bakar di beberapa tempat. Mata gadis berambut pendek tersebut terlihat kosong. Basah dengan bendungan air mata. Mau berteriakpun dipastikan tak akan ada yang mendengar… ia harus bagaimana?

Tangan tangan kurusnya meremas baju sosok tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan.

'_Eren… apa yang harus aku lakukan…'_

Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Samar samar dari kejauhan ia mendengar derap mesin. Tidak… mereka mungkin lebih dari satu? Gadis itu masih tidak bergeming. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semua kejadian mendadak ini.

"hey, hey kau!" sepasang tangan mengguncang bahunya. Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Mata gadis tersebut bahkan agak sulit bergerak ataupun sekedar melihat.

"dia masih hidup!"

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Ia… terbang?

Sebuah gelengan menyadarkan sesuatu bahwa kini seseorang tengah menggendong tubuh kotornya. Siapa…? Kenapa… tiba tiba banyak orang? Bukankah seharusnya ia mati beberapa saat yang lalu? Lalu rumahnya… saudaranya… saudaranya!

Mata lentiknya berkedip kaget, kemudian berbalik.

"Eren!"

Tangisnya bahkan tak lagi bisa dihentikan ketika sosok yang ia panggil Eren ditangani begitu cepat dan segera dimasukan ke mobil ambulance. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Eren? Aku ingin bersamanya!

"ia akan baik baik saja." Jawab laki laki itu. sinar matahari dan merah api membuat penglihatannya terhadap laki laki misterius ini jadi serba siluet. Siapa dia?

Sesaat otaknya masih terlalu sibuk dan bingung memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, saat itu pula ia sadari tubuhnya kini terduduk di dalam sebuah taksi.

Levi membungkuk sedikit menatap tajam wajah gadis lusuh ini. Ia benar benar tertekan. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu mengalami hal seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ia sudah terlibat dalam sesuatu yang begitu hebat, bahkan sampai ia tak bisa membaca apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Maka dalam hal itulah, Levi memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya, dengan seorang gadis di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah garasi sederhana yang tampak cukup tertata itu tak ada bedanya seperti saat ditinggalkan beberapa jam lalu. Dua orang yang kini saling berhadapan seolah tak ada satupun yang berniat mendahului masing masing untuk setidaknya berkomunikasi. Gadis yang ia tak tahu siapa namanya hanya diam menunduk sementara Levi membantu menempel beberapa plester dan mengobati luka lain di tubuhnya. Beruntung ia tidak terluka parah.

Levi menutup kotak medisnya, sejenak memperhatikan wajah anak permepuan didepannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Levi. Pria itu bisa mengira ngira, mungkin gadis ini seumuran anak sma.

"…Eren." Tangannya menyentuh selembar plester yang menempel didahinya. Gadis itu mendongak mendapati wajah Levi di hadapannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan beberapa lama. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan masing masing, hingga akhirnya kontes menatap merekapun berakhir.

"siapa namamu" Levi bertanya.

"…"

"…"

Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini bungkam. Mungkin ia masih terguncang, pikir Levi. Badannya bergerak berdiri hendak meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri. Ia butuh ketenangan.

Tapi langkahnya dihalangi oleh sebelah tangan dari gadis berambut raven tersebut. Levi menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"M…Mikasa…"

Hening sesaat. Gadis bernama Mikasa itu menatap kaki Levi. Seakan ia masih tidak berani menatap sosok yang baru saja menolongnya beberapa saat lalu.

"…jangan pergi."

Kelopak sipit pria berdarah prancis itu kemudian melebar. Kukira ia orang yang amat dingin, bahkan pemalu. Pikirnya. Jadilah Levi duduk di hadapannya kini. Pria itu menatap rambutnya, sedangkan Mikasa menunduk bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Eren… mana?"

Levi berpikir sebentar. Siapa yang ia bicarakan? "maksudmu bocah pingsan itu?"

Mikasa tidak menjawabnya.

"di rumah sakit. Ia akan dirawat sementara." Lanjut Levi. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya. Ia benar benar bersyukur. Padahal saat itu ia benar benar berpikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Dengan tubuh bernafas tipis di tangannya, sosok keluarga satu satunya –begitulah ia menganggapnya.

"terima kasih…" Mikasa nyaris berbisik. Air matanya menyeruak diam diam begitu saja, dengan posisinya yang menunduk dan membalut sebagian wajahnya dengan scarf merah milik Eren, ia tidak perlu khawatir 'orang ini' akan melihatnya. Sepucuk telapak tangan mendarat di atas rambut gelapnya. Menggerakan jemari kasarnya pelan pelan. Nyaman.

"istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Mikasa melompat dari balik selimutnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam di nakas sebelah ranjang. Pukul 2 malam. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbaring di ranjang seseorang yang tidak ia kenali, dan pemiliknya kini terbaring di atas sofa.

Dari ekspresinya, Mikasa yakin pria itu tidak terlalu nyaman tidur disana. Ia juga tidak mungkin berbagi ranjang dengan orang ini.

Mikasa tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedikit dari sosok yang tertidur itu. setelah apa yang laki laki itu lakukan, rasanya tidak sopan memikirkan hal jelek tentang seseorang yang sudah berbuat begitu banyak hal baik. Ia tidak hanya menyelamatkannya, atau membiarkannya tidur dan makan sebagian makan malamnya, ia juga menyelamatkan Eren.

Laki laki itu belum menyebutkan namanya.

Merasa sedikit bosan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang penuh barang barang, tapi tertata begitu rapi. Kebanyakan benda metal, kadang ada yang berkarat. Hingga sampailah kakinya dibalik sekat yang sedari tadi ia tak tahu apa isinya.

Mata gadis itu membulat kagum ketika menemukan sebuah motor gunung dengan warna dominasi putih dan hitam tampak berkilat. Lebih dari itu, Mikasa lebih tertarik dengan potongan potongan artikel koran yang tertempel di dinding tak jauh dari dimana motor tersebut berdiri.

"Levi…" gumamnya ketika membaca salah satu lembar lusuh tersebut. Hampir seluruh kertas tersebut berisi artikel mengenai olahraga motor cross. Begitu, pikir Mikasa.

Rasanya gundukan penasarannya kini sudah mulai bisa ditangani. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu namanya.

Mikasa berjalan kembali menuju ranjang yang sudah kusut oleh ulahnya sendiri. Membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan mulai tidur.

.

.

.

Kerut di kening pria 25 tahun itu semakin menjelas. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan jarinya mengetuk ngetuk lengannya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya jelas sekali pria ini hampir mati bosan. Berkali kali ia menghela nafas. Lama sekali, pikirnya.

"oi, kenapa lama sekali?" Levi berteriak ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Ya, sudah hampir satu jam Levi menahan diri untuk segera mendobrak pintu kamar. Pasalnya gadis bernama Mikasa ini tak kunjung keluar juga dari acara mandinya. Baiklah, apa yang ia lakukan?

"s-sudah" gema halus dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar bertuturan dengan pintu kayu yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok Mikasa yang ebrbalut handuk- tunggu…

Baiklah, Levi hanya laki laki biasa yang bisa tergoda dengan mudahnya oleh sosok perempuan. Mikasa hanyalah seorang gadis 15 tahun yang kelewat polos yang kini hanya mengenakan selembar handuk di hadapannya!

Pria itu menelan ludah.

"a-ano… bajuku."

"pakai baju yang di lemari" ujar Levi cepat dan segera mengunci diri dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Mikasa menurut dan segera mengambil beberapa pakaian yang pas untuknya.

Mikasa mengambil selembar sweater dan celana ¾ milik pria dingin itu. rasanya tidak enak sudah merepotkannya sejauh ini. Mikasa berpikir untuk berbicara dengan Levi setelah ini. Lantas iapun duduk di sofa, memainkan kakinya sembari menunggu pria itu selesai mandi.

.

.

.

"aku mau mencari pekerjaan"

"tidak boleh."

"e-eh?"

Levi mengenakan coat miliknya. Matanya kini menatap gadis yang kini menunggu alasan dari wajah 'kenapa'nya.

"aku yang sudah membawamu kesini. Jadi untuk sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu bekerja."

"aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

"itu akan semakin merepotkan." Timpal Levi kemudian. "aku tidak keberatan."

Kata katanya tajam. Tapi tindakannya benar benar tidak bisa diduga. Kenapa ada pria sebaik ini di dunia ini?

"maaf" lirih Mikasa. Rasanya ia benar benar tidak enak hati. "setidaknya ada hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Puncak kepalanya terasa berat. Mikasa mendongak dan menemukan tangan Levi disana, mengacak rambutnya pelan. "kalau begitu jangan buat aku menyesal telah membawamu kemari."

_Tidak mungkin… ada orang sebaik ini… kan?_

_Eren… kita benar benar beruntung._

_**-TBC-**_

_**Review?^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya^^**_

_**Ah~ akhirnya nemu juga beberapa levimika shipper (?) hoho~**_

_**Dan maaf kalo chap. 1 agak kurang memuaskan x_x (saya juga ngerasa gitu) tapi semoga di chap ini ada kemajuan yosh!**_

_**Enjoy minna~**_

.

.

.

_**Shingeki No Kyojin belongs To Hajime Isayama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku akan pulang agak malam. Kunci pintu, jangan ijinkan siapapun masuk. Tidak perlu menerima tamu siapapun itu. mengerti?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Matanya mengekor kemanapun pria bermajah 'memelas' itu pergi. Nampaknya ia sangat sibuk. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi ia mengepak barang dan bahkan memanaskan motor barunya untuk pertama kalinya. Sarapan berupa mie instan –yang kebetulan hanya itu yang tersedia. Pun tak ia sentuh sama sekali.

"kau… mau kemana?"

"babak penyisihan. Kalau aku masuk ke tahap selanjutnya, aku akan dapat upah."

Mikasa tampak mengerti. Jadi, kehidupannya benar benar ditanggung oleh profesinya sebagai bikers.

"kita makan sesuatu yang enak nanti." Tambah Levi. Entah kenapa Mikasa berpikir Levi begitu peduli padanya. Rasanya seperti… ia sudah menjadi penghuni rumah kecil itu.

_Chigaimasu…_ Levi mungkin selama ini tinggal sendiri, mungkin ia jadi bersikap berlebihan ketika bertambah satu orang di rumahnya. Pikir Mikasa.

Levi mengangkat ranselnya, mengecek jam tangan di pergelangannya sebentar lalu kemudian menghampiri motor besarnya. Ia tampak berbeda ketika mengendarai itu.

"jaa" kemudian sosoknya dan mesin beroda itu melesat begitu cepat. Mikasa terbengong menatap sosok bayangannya yang pergi begitu cepat. Ia pasti atlet yang hebat.

Mikasa terbiasa ditinggal sendiri ketika Eren sedang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai bartender yang kadang tidak pulang seharian, lalu kemudian menemukan Eren tertidur pulas disampingnya hampir setiap pagi. Jika saja ia tidak harus menahan teriakan rasa senang saat itu.

"Eren…" gumamnya. Aku ingin melihatnya, batinnya kemudian.

Mikasa memutuskan untuk menunggu Levi pulang dan meminta izin untuk mengantarkannya menjenguk Eren. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apa apa selain kakak angkatnya tersebut.

Rambut sebahunya bergoyang ketika ia menengok sekeliling. Bicara tentang Levi, sepertinya Mikasa belum pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa berhutang sangat besar pada pria itu.

Setidaknya aku akan bersihkan sedikit kekacauan disini…

Dan pagi Mikasapun dimulai dengan sapu ditangannya.

.

.

.

Rasanya benar benar hari yang sangat panjang untuk Levi. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali memutar roda motornya diatas tanah tanah licin itu?

"_yappari_… Hiatus terlalu lama tidak begitu baik." Gadis berambut karamel itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Membiarkan Levi meneguknya habis. Namanya Petra Ral, lebih dikenal sebagai manajer Levi.

"aku akan berlatih"

"tidak perlu terlalu keras, Levi."

"aku mengerti."

Levi mengenakan jaketnya segera setelah ia menyadari ternyata ini sudah sangat larut. Ia juga lapar. Motor yang kini tak sebersih pagi tadi kini menyala lagi. Mungkin Levi harus menambah jadwal membersihkan motornya nanti. Ah ya, ia juga benar benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera mandi. Kepalanya kini sudah benar benar dipenuhi oleh segumpal keluhan. Ia mau pulang.

"jaa,"

.

.

.

Keningnya mengkerut menemukan rumahnya terlihat begitu gelap dari luar. Segera Levi melompat dari atas jok motornya yang ia parkirkan di depan rumah.

Kemana Mikasa sampai ia lupa menyalakan lampu? Mendadak pikirannya menjadi panik kalau kalau ada penjahat yang masuk dan menculik gadis itu atau mungkin mengambil barang barang berharganya. Sial, rasanya pikirannya seharian ini benar benar tidak tenang.

Levi segera memutar kunci cadangan yang ia bawa, berusaha setenang mungkin biarpun ia benar benar mencemaskan beberapa hal.

Bahkan didalam rumahpun gelap. Pikirnya. Sepi.

Sedikit kelopak matanya membesar ketika ia menyalakan lampu. Memperlihatkan rumahnya yang bersih kembali, dan sesosok perempuan yang tertidur kelelahan dengan celemek masih terpasang dibadannya dan lap basah ditangannya. Mikasa membersihkan rumahnya?

Sambil membuka jaketnya, Levi menghampiri Mikasa. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada semangkuk sup yang dibalut plastik yang kini penuh dengan embun uap. Levi tahu betul itu sup kalengan yang ia simpan di lemari pendingin. Dan perkiraan selanjutnya adalah, Mikasa mungkin berencana makan sup tapi kemudian kelelahan.

…atau Mikasa membuatkan sup untuk Levi dan menunggunya pulang sampai ia ketiduran?

Disampirkannya jaket miliknya di sandaran sofa tak jauh dari Mikasa berada. Perlahan Levi mengangkat punggung gadis itu, berusaha tidak membangunkannya, melepaskan ikatan celemek dari tubuhnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Levi bisa mencium wangi khas MIkasa.

_Wangi bayi… tch, berapa sih umurnya?_

Setelah melipat dan meletakan lap serta celemek di dapur, Levi menggendong Mikasa berbaring di tempat tidur. Menempatkannya pada posisi senyaman mungkin.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia hidup sendiri. Dan kini ada orang baru di bawah atapnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi rasanya cukup dengan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman, kan? Levi tidak terlalu memperdulikan sekitarnya bukan berarti ia selalu bermaksud seperti itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. Jemarinya menyisir halus rambut hitam yang menghalangi wajah Mikasa. Gadis itu sudah pasti lelah. Diapun lelah, dan sangat lapar.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan menahan ujung jaket Levi menahannya untuk pergi. Mikasa disana dengan tatapan berkobar kobar. Levi hanya menatapnya, tak ada yang beda dari matanya kecuali dengan ekspresi 'ada apa, bocah?!' itu.

"aku ingin bertemu Eren!"

Levi tidak segera menjawab. Dan jadilah mereka adu tatap pagi itu, tak satupun yang menyerah hingga akhirnya Levi mengusir tangan Mikasa dari jaketnya.

Mata birunya benar benar gelap dan tampak memelas. Levi merasa tidak pilihan. Membawa anak ini ke rumahnya adalah keputusannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa itu adalah bebannya.

"jam 7. Kalau aku menemukan rumah berantakan atau anak yang belum mandi, aku tidak akan pergi."

Mikasa jelas tidak sabar menunggu Levi pulang hari itu.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap jam._

_Terkadang rasanya aneh, karena satu satunya orang yang ada disekitarku hanya Eren, sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi._

_Membayangkan bertemu seseorang sepertinya benar benar tidak terpikirkan._

.

.

.

Mikasa mengintip dari balik dinding ketika terdengar suara orang bercakap cakap di sepan pintu. Yang satu itu suara Levi, lalu yang satu lagi…  
Mikasa memperhatikan dua orang yang masih berbincang entah tentang apa itu di depan pintu. Matanya mengarah pada kilau kejinggaan di rambut sebahu milik seorang wanita. Siapa?

Dan acara bersembunyinya berakhir saat Levi menyadari kehadirannya. Mikasa kini berdiri secara normal. Dan seolah mengerti kebingungannya, Levi berkata. "ini Petra. Manajer dari timku."

Mikasa hanya diam.  
"siapa dia?" Petra kemudian bertanya. Dan kini tersisa hanya Levi yang masih kebingungan.

Siapa Mikasa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan keberadaan Mikasa sebagai 'apa'.

"masuklah dulu." Pria itu akhirnya mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Berjalan melewati Mikasa dengan Petra yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tangan Mikasa kembali menahan ujung jaketnya. Menghentikan langkah Levi.

"…Eren." Gumam gadis itu menunduk.

Tentu saja, gadis itu hanya akan menahannya jika ia kesulitan atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan bocah Eren ini.

"aku tahu."

Mereka bertiga berbincang sebentar di ruang tamu dengan tiga cangkir kopi yang Mikasa siapkan. Petra tampak manis dan baik sekali di matanya, dari bahasa tubuh dan bagaimana ia berperilaku, jelas sekali ia menghormati Levi. Biarpun laki laki itu bersikap seperti biasanya, tidak peduli.

Ketiganyapun memutuskan untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Mikasa juga mendengar alasan Petra kemari adalah untuk berkunjung dan ikut menemani Levi ke rumah sakit. Levi jelas tidak keberatan dengan penawarannya.

.

.

.

Ruang 213.

Mikasa berjalan lebih terburu buru dari biasanya. Suara ketukan langkahnya terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang hanya dilalui beberapa orang tersebut. Mendadak langkahnya berhenti dengan perasaan bercampur aduk di hadapan pintu kayu bertuliskan 213.

Dan seiring dengan terlihatnya pemandangan di dalam ruangan tersebut, Mikasa tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Sosok yang kini terbalut perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak lemah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Mendadak Mikasa merasa bahwa Eren begitu jauh darinya. Beberapa hari tanpa Eren adalah pertama kali untuknya. Dan ia benar benar merindukannya.

"Eren…" gumamnya bergetar. Langkahnya perlahan mendekati sosok itu. memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah dan warna tan di kulitnya. Beberapa luka bakar diwajahnya sempat membuat Mikasa takut. Ia benar benar Eren.

Mikasa menangkup wajahnya, menenggelamkan suara tangisnya sekecil ia bisa. Perlahan tangannya meraih tangan yang kini tertusuk jarum infus disana. Menggenggamnya secara halus dan protektif.

"_tadaima…"_

.

.

.

Petra memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu beberapa waktu lalu. Seolah tak peduli sudah berapa jam Mikasa mengharapkan binar aqua Eren terlihat lagi malam itu. kedua tangannya menggenggam sayang tangan yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Levi berdiri di sebelah Mikasa tanpa bicara apapun. Ini sudah hampir larut. Ia melirik Mikasa dan jelas sekali wajah gadis itu tampak menahan kantuk.

"kita pulang" Levi berpikir kata katanya sedikit aneh. Karena sejak kapan ia memutuskan rumahnya adalah milik Mikasa juga? Persetan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam seperti berpikir.

"kita bisa kesini lagi nanti." Kata Levi meyakinkan. Akhirnya Mikasa berdifri dari kursinya. Tubuhnya merndah tampak membisikan sesuatu di telinga sosok laki laki itu, kemudian berbalik menyamakan langkahnya dengan Levi.

Suasana perjalanan selama mereka keluar dari rumah sakit hingga menaiki bus yang kebetulah sepi mendadak terasa canggung. Mikasa sesekali melirik Levi yang duduk disampingnya. Jelas sekali ia sedang mati matian menahan agar matanya tidak menutup. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah. Levi benar benar melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

"apa dia istrimu?" tanya Mikasa. Pertanyaan aneh. Jelas seperinya bukan mengingat selama ini Levi tinggal sendiri.

"aku belum menikah." Jawabnya singkat.

"ia terlihat nyaman di dekatmu." Celetuk Mikasa kemudian.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu." jawaban Levi kini terdengar tegas namun menyakitkan. Dan ia menatap balik ke arah Mikasa. Sorot matanya diam diam mencerminkan rasa terluka. Entah bagaimana Mikasa bisa tahu hal tersebut.

Bola matanya abu abu. Terlihat menusuk dan punya banyak sekali cerita. Tanpa Mikasa sadari lagi lagi mereka bertatapan dalam waktu cukup lama, hingga Levi menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya pada posisi semula.

Yang Mikasa bisa lihat hanyalah rambut belakangnya. Dan sebaris gumaman yang cukup jelas di telinganya.

"jangan bicarakan apa apa tentang Petra."

Gadis itu terpaku di posisi dimana ia berada. Menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak terlalu jelas. Entah apa yang mereka ingin curahkan, semuanya mendadak tidak jelas sejak saat itu.

_**-TBC-**_

Special arigatou (?) for : _**linlin, kazuki, DNU07, Aomine Aoi, ca99oline, Lightmaycry, Hatsune Cherry, Ri-023-Val (gomen kalo ada yang kelewat )**_

See you next chapter! *gulung Levi* *ketawa jahat*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okaayy ini adalah chapter terfavorit saya selama ini **_

_**Yah enjoy minnaaaa~~**_

_._

_._

_._

_Anak panah itu terlihat sangat kuat…_

_Terlihat bertujuan dan menancap di titik merah tengah. Dan mereka bersorak riang…_

_Anak panah itu terlihat sangat kuat…_

_Kemudian ia meluncur lagi, meluncur dalam waktu yang lebih lama, tapi kemudian mencapai batasnya, dan ia tergeletak di tanah…_

_Tak ada yang menemukannya,_

_Terkadang apa yang terlihat hebat tidak selamanya seperti itu._

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak itu Mikasa selalu merasa ia 'sendirian'. Ini jam 3 pagi, dan kini ia sudah terbangun. Matanya terbuka memaksakan rasa kantuknya sendiri meskipun tubuhnya masih menempel di ranjang. Manik onyxnya mengekor pada satu satunya orang yang beraktifitas di hadapannya, beberapa meter di depannya.

Levi tampak menguap berkali kali, ia pasti lelah. Mikasa tidak ingat kapan pastinya. Tapi Levi menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

'_jangan bicarakan apa apa tentang Petra…'_

Itu kata terakhirnya di percakapan terakhir mereka. Entah berapa hari yang lalu. Mereka kemudian tampak seperti dibatasi sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Berapa keraspun Mikasa berpikir dan berusaha tidak peduli, apa jangan jangan karena kata katanya malam itu kemudian Levi menghindarinya? Terdengar antara mungkin dan tidak.

Levi mengambil ranselnya dan mengecek lingkaran rolex di pergelangannya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan Mikasa yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah 'kegiatan saling tatap' ini sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Dan tanpa kata, Levi pergi begitu saja.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

.

.

.

Mikasa mungkin cukup beruntung karena tampaknya ia bukanlah alasan kenapa Levi berubah sikap dan tampak menghindari apapun dan siapapun. Sebagai bukti, beberapa tim di basecampnya membicarakan Levi yang semakin irit bicara dari sebelumnya.

Pria itu lebih suka berdiam atau mendengarkan orang lain dengan acuh daripada mengemukakan pendapatnya seperti biasa. Bahkan terkadang menghindar. Atau menghilang tiba tiba.

Matanya tampak menerawang sesuatu di sepanjang track yang agak lembab tersebut. Ini sudah hampir malam dan hanya beberapa yang tersisa dari tim mereka sekarang.

"kerja bagus." Petra muncul dari pintu belakang menghampiri sosok yang masih tak bergeming dari acara melamunnya. Dua gelas cappucino hangat memenuhi kedua tangannya sampai diletakan keduanya di dekat pria itu.

Petra memperhatikan Levi sejenak. Pria ini sulit sekali dibaca. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada partner kerjanya tersebut. Petra sendiri tidak yakin apakah Levi akan menjawab kalau ia menanyakan kondisinya saat ini.

Levi bukan orang yang dengan mudah membuka perasaannya.

Levi menghela nafas, berusaha memberi tahu Petra apapun yang ia lakukan untuk menghiburnya itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Petra adalah rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengannya. Biarpun dalam hal ini, Levi tetap tidak membagi lebih banyak tentang dirinya pada Petra.

"padahal tadinya aku akan menawarkan diri menjadi telingamu." Kata Petra, terdengar konyol. Levi tidak merasa harus menjawab apapun. Petrapun tahu Levi tidak akan terlalu mendengarkan kata katanya. Ia mengambil tangan sebelah kiri milik Levi. Sangat dingin, tentu saja, mungkin karena angin malam. Kemudian diletakkannya gelas kopi disana.

Laki laki itu memperhatikan. Hanya sedikit orang yang berani menyentuhnya langsung. Tidak ada pelarangan, hanya mungkin Levi menjadi tokoh yang disegani entah bagaimana.

Petra kemudian mengambil jarak sejenak sambil membawa gelas kopinya. Senyum khas yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, gadis ini seperti selalu menyebarkan kesan positif pada semua orang.

Petra berbalik tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan suara husky dari sosok yang sedari tadi diam itupun keluar.

"Selamat… atas pertunanganmu."

.

.

.

Levi bukan seseorang yang bisa blak blakan tentang apapun yang ada dalam hatinya. Jikapun ia suka sekali mengemukakan pendapat tanpa memikirkan orang lain, tapi tidak jika itu menyangkut dirinya sendiri atau pujian terhadap orang lain.

Itu menyiksanya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berkilah dari sifat alaminya.

Dan sekarang ia terlihat menyedihkan.

Seperti tertinggal seribu langkah di belakang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa kecuali menyaksikannya sendiri.

Yang dicintainya ternyata bahagia dengan orang lain.

_Ini salahku…_

"…sial"

.

.

.

Sosok itu menghela nafas ketika kakinya menginjak ruang tengah yang kini sudah bersih seperti hari hari biasa. Hanya saja, untuk kedua kalinya ia menemukan Mikasa tertidur di sofa.

Levi ingat betul tentang kejadian seperti ini pertama kalinya, dimana ia terpaksa menggendong Mikasa kembali ke ranjang dan memarahi gadis itu sepagian. Dan sepertinya hal itu harus terulang lagi. Perlahan Levi mengangkat tubuh Mikasa yang patut disyukuri karena tidak terlalu berat. Hanya saja gadis ini menjadi sedikit lebih gemuk dari pertama kali ia menemukannya. Lihat saja pipi bundarnya.

Levi meletakan tubuh Mikasa di atas ranjang, sesaat setelah ia mencoba menarik kembali lengannya, sebelah tangan Mikasa mencubit lengan jaketnya. Dan disitulah onyx Mikasa terbuka, menatap tepat ke arah Levi.

"tidurlah" kata Levi. Tapi Mikasa tidak melepaskan cubitannya.

"kau marah."

"jangan sok tahu, bocah"

"apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Levi menggeleng.

"kau tersinggung gara gara pertanyaanku… kan?"

"buang buang waktu" Levi berusaha menarik lengannya. Mikasa menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_t-teme_!Lepa-"

"aku minta maaf!" Mikasa setengah berteriak. Dan berhasil membuat Levi sedikit terkejut.

Mikasa tidak bisa menahan jika murungnya Levi benar benar karena ulahnya. Bagaimanapun Levi benar. Malam itu ia sedikit ikut campur. Dan ia tidak berhak. Ia bukan siapa siapa yang penting untuk Levi. Benar kan?

Keduanya terdiam.

Mikasa meremas tangan pria itu sedikit lebih keras berharap ada respon dari permintaan maafnya. Levi masih sedikit bingung dengan sikap Mikasa yang benar benar 'anak muda', tapi disini jelas ia membaca sebuah kesalah pahaman.

_Ini tidak perlu…_

Levi menarik tangannya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia terlalu lelah. Dan benar, Mikasa hanya orang luar dan tidak perlu tahu apa apa.

Dan Mikasa semakin merasa kacau karena itu.

.

Keesokan paginya, seolah tak terjadi apa apa, Mikasa tidak menemukan Levi lagi di pagi hari. Dan ia berpikir Levi masih belum memaafkannya. Atau apapun itu.

_Kenapa pria pendek sialan itu tidak mengerti juga?!_ Batinnya kesal yang kemudian berbalik dari rasa cemasnya seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Ia tidak berniat untuk tahu apa hubungan Levi dan Petra, lagipula ia hanya bertanya yang cukup perlu dijawab ya atau tidak. Lalu kenapa pria itu bisa semarah itu? pikirnya. Sorot matanya melemah kemudian saat pikirannya tertuju lagi pada Eren.

_Apa ia sudah sadar sekarang? Kenapa lama sekali bangunnya… Eren?_

Sesaat setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, mengambil beberapa uang yang Levi letakkan di atas nakas ranjang. Mikasa juga sudah menghafal jalan menuju rumah sakit saat pertama kali mereka kesana, biarpun ia belum kesana lagi sejak saat itu karena uang yang Levi tinggalkan tidak terlalu banyak.

Dengan selembar mantel, dan uang, semuanya dari Levi. Mikasa menggenggam knop pintu berpikir sejenak. Wajar jika ia semarah itu… ia bahkan tidak tahu jika saat itu Levi tidak datang dan menyelamatkan mereka saat peristiwa kebakaran di rumahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan merasa keberatan jika tiba tiba ia meninggal saat itu juga.

Mungkin aku harus minta maaf sekali lagi nanti, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kedua sosok perempuan yang saling berpapasan di lorong rumah sakit itu saling pandang, mereka masing masing saling beradu cepat mengingat sosok di hadapannya. Hingga wanita berambut kecoklatan itu tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"ah, kau… temannya Levi kan?" wanita bernama Petra itu berkata. Mikasa kemudian tersenyum, saat itu juga ia ingat nama wanita itu.

"sedang apa disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"aku mau menjenguk saudaraku." Mikasa menjawab. "kau sendiri?" Mikasa benar benar tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sikap sopan ke orang yang lebih tua.

"aku mau menemui tunanganku, ia bekerja disini." Jawab Petra yang jelas sedikit mengejutkan Mikasa.

Mikasa ingat bagaimana ia mengira bahwa Levi dan Petra mempunyai hubungan khusus. Ia juga bisa membaca bagaimana keduanya begitu akrab dan nyaman satu sama lain.

"a... aku kira kau menyukainya… Levi."

Petra tampak berpikir sebentar.  
"cukup banyak yang berkata seperti itu. Levi memang orang yang baik, ia memang rekan kerja yang sangat baik." Ujarnya tampak mengingat ngingat bagaimana orang orang di sekitarnya membicarakan keduanya. "bahkan ada yang bilang Levi diam diam menyukaiku. Itu sedikit aneh."

Tidak… mungkin itu aneh… tapi itu juga mungkin tidak salah…

"kapan pertunangannya?"

"tepat satu hari setelah pertama kita bertemu."

Mata Mikasa membulat. Bibirnya terbuka tampak terkejut. Bagaimana dugaannya bisa salah. Dan seharusnya ia benar benar menjaga omongannya saat itu jika saja ia tahu.

_Sou.. desu ne._ Semuanya sudah jelas.

Levi mungkin telah terluka sebelum ia mengatakan apa apa, tapi bukan berarti Mikasa tidak menjadi salah satu alasan Levi menjadi semakin terluka.

Pria itu patah hati.

.

.

"_coba tebak, aku punya kabar gembira…"_

"…_apa?"_

_._

_._

"_Erd dan aku akan bertunangan…" _

_Senyumnya seakan tak terjadi apa apa._

.

.

Mikasa tidak tahu sudah jam berapa ini, yang jelas sudah sangat larut dan ia baru saja pulang. Ia membuka pintu perlahan berharap tidak membangunkan Levi. Keberuntungan untuknya, Levi masih tertidur… di ranjang.

Apa? Lalu dia tidur dimana?

Mikasa perlahan mendekatinya. Ia menimbang nimbang untuk membangunkannya atau tidak. Mungkin saja Levi tertidur dan ia harus membangunkannya dan memintanya pindah ke sofa, tapi.. ini kan ranjang miliknya, mungkin ia sudah muak tidur di sofa. Dan Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sampai sebuah tangan menahannya pergi.

Levi terbangun.  
Mikasa berbalik dan menemukan mata mengantuknya perlahan terbuka.

"kau pikir jam berapa ini?" suaranya terdengar serak dan pelan. Bahkan terkesan… lembut.

Mikasa tidak menjawab.

"kenaoa kau menemuinya?"

Kini Mikasa berbalik menatapnya. Menemuinya? Maksudnya… Petra? Ia ada disana? Levi ada disana?!

"s…siapa-"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Mikasa."  
Untuk pertama kalinya Mikasa mendengar namanya sendiri dari mulut pria ini, dan terdengar menyakitkan.

"Sakit…." Gumam Mikasa merasakan genggaman di pergelangannya mengerat.

Tanpa sempat ia berteriak atau mengeluarkan protes, seolah semuanya terjadi secepat mimpi, se-tidak mungkin imajinasi, Mikasa membelalak ketika tahu dimana ia berada.

Levi menarik Mikasa, menggulingkannya ke sisi lain ranjang yang cukup sempit itu. Mikasa tidak bisa menahan darahnya yang begitu cepat mengalir di wajahnya. Tak satu katapun keluar darinya. Ia terlalu kaget. Ini pertama kali untuknya, dan ini sedikit menakutkan karena sosok ini bukan Eren.

"a…"

Gerakan sepasang tangannya mengerat memenjara tubuhnya. Ia tidak membiarkan satu kata protespun keluar dari Mikasa. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Levi bersandar di bahunya. Kemudian semakin erat.

"sialan… pecundang sialan…" pria itu mengumpat pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan, dan terdengar menyakitkan.

_Ini mungkin tidak bisa membayar semua ulahku yang membuat repot…_

Mikasa merentangkan tangannya meraih punggung Levi sejauh ia bisa. Mungkin ini yang ia butuhkan. Setidaknya ini yang bisa ia berikan. Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berbagi hangat dan cerita tanpa satupun mengambil jarak terlalu jauh. Hingga tanpa sadar keduanya tertiddur dengan perasaan begitu tenang.

_**-TBC-**_

Review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin

.

.

.

**-Warm & Comfort-**

.

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim gugur lengkap dengan suasana coklat hijau dan jingga di sepanjang jalan raya yang tidak cukup menarik untuk digandrungi penduduk sekitar di waktu sepagi ini. Bias bias kuning matahari menembus sela sela jendela kaca sebuah rumah sederhana tepat mengenai kulit pucat milik Mikasa Ackerman membangunkannya perlahan.

Ada satu dan dua alasan kenapa malam itu ia tidur cukup nyenyak. Tangannya meraba sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya, selimut. Pantas saja hangat. Wajah mengantuknya mendadak 'segar' kembali ketika menyadari sebuah tangan yang mendarat diatas selimut tersebut.

Kontur kulit yang kuat, dingin, kasar dan halus. Garis garis urat yang sedikit terasa, dan agak berotot. Mikasa membawa dirinya kembali ke malam sebelum ia terbangun. Ia ingat Levi ada disana, dan kini… Levi masih disana. Tertidur tepat disampingnya –atau dalam posisi ini dibelakangnya.

Mikasa mengingat ingat kembali apa apa saja yang mereka bagi kemarin malam. Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu akrab dalam satu malam, biarpun beberapa ucapannya benar benar tidak diperuntukkan untuk seorang wanita.

Mikasa ingat Levi banyak sekali bercerita tentang Petra diawalnya. Bahkan seolah itu bukan dirinya, Levi dengan santai mengatakan bagaimana ia mengagumi wanita itu, biarpun tidak secara gamblang, Mikasa bisa mengerti sedikitnya. Pikirannya berulang lagi bagaimana pundaknya terasa basah karena air mata bisu milik pria yang terlihat kokoh dan kuat itu. kemudian jatuh begitu saja malam itu dihadapannya.

Ia mencintai Petra begitu besar.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis ras oriental tersebut mengulang kata kata itu dalam hati. Mikasa menggeleng kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran pikiran tidak perlu. Sekitar perut dan pinggangnya terasa menyempit ketika kedua tangan kokoh milik seseorang dibelakang mikasa tiba tiba mengerat mengapit tubuh Mikasa semakin dekat.

"b-bodoh…" Mikasa menutup wajahnya yang kini entah sudah semerah apa. Pipinya menggembung sebal.

Cepatlah bangun… ini mengganggu. Pikirnya.

Manik mata onyxnya melembut. Telapak tangannya menyentuh lengan Levi yang kini berada diatas perutnya. Kedua kelopaknya menutup membiarkan punggungnya bersandar ke sosok dibelakangnya. Merasakan naik turun dadanya yang tengah bernafas, atau hembusannya diatas kepalanya, atau dengkur halus ditelinganya. Mikasa tidak tahu berapa lama ia mengamati hal hal kecil itu. banyak sekali hal di kepalanya sampai akhirnya berlandas di sebuah kata.

…_Petra sangat beruntung dicintai oleh laki laki sepertimu._

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Itu artinya istirahat seharian untuk Levi. Sosok berbalut polo shirt putih itu bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya memperhatikan gadis yang secara umur jauh lebih muda darinya kini meringkuk dibalik selimut yang membalut mereka berdua.

Kepalanya memutar apa apa saja yang terjadi kemarin malam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan atau yang Mikasa miliki hingga membuatnya seolah sangat transparan dan begitu konyol menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya. Siapa Mikasa?

Mata _Heavy-lidded_nya mengarah ke wajah tidur Mikasa. Jemarinya menyisir seputar pelipis dan pipi halusnya. Gadis ini begitu hangat dan dingin dalam satu waktu.

_Siapa Mikasa…?_

Levi menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya lekukan leher milik Mikasa yang tertidur perlahan ujung hidungnya menyentuh kulit gadis itu.

_Ia sangat hangat…_

"…Chamomile…" gumam Levi nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya menyusuri tiap lekukan di wajah Mikasa. Air wajahnya menampakan ekspresi yang kelewat datar seperti biasa, namun sebuah guratan tak kasat mata yang mengatakan sesuatu entah apa itu dibalik wajha dinginnya. Tak ada yang tahu. Levi menepuk pelan kepala Mikasa kemudian turun dari atas ranjang yang kini sudah kusut akibat ditimpa berat badan keduanya. Lama sekali sejak terakhir ia tidur disana, pikirnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan paginya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Jika saja mata ini terbuat dari kaca, kau bisa melihat apa saja yang ada didalamnya…_

_Apa saja yang selalu aku lihat,_

_Kau akan bercermin disana…_

.

.

.

Levi meletakkan cangkir kopinya di samping tumpukan tumpukan berkas di meja. Matanya tampak serius mengekor di tiap huruf yang tertera disana. Berkali kali jemarinya menyesuaikan posisi kacamata yang kini bertengger diatas hidungnya. Malam itu sedikit sunyi biarpun ia kini sedang ada dirumah. Bahkan hari minggupun masih harus ada yang menjadi kesibukannya seperti ini.

Pria berdarah perancis ini tidak terlalu berminat untuk memasukan kegiatan ini di kategori kesibukan. Ini hanya pengganggu.

Levi melempar asal lembaran kertas ditangannya menimpa kertas kertas serupa yang lain diatas meja sebelum kembali menyesap cangkir kopi miliknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sudah beberapa lama.

Docomo miliknya bergetar menunjukan pemberitahuan pesan masuk. Tertulis nama 'Irvin' disana.

_Pikirkanlah lagi.  
Aku tidak akan diam jika jawaban tidak lagi yang kuterima._

_Reply?_

Begitu kira kira yang tertulis disana.

Irvin… pria sok demokratis yang keras kepala. Pikir Levi refleks mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana egoisnya sosok pamannya tersebut. Dan sudah berapa kali pria itu mengirim pesan serupa seperti ini?

Levi mendecih pelan.

"aku tidak akan pulang…" gumamnya sembari mengatur posisi kacamatanya. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan hutan belakang rumah yang tampak sejuk dan gelap. Mirip seperti kampung halamannya.

"…tidak sekarang."

Seperti bernostalgia. Bohong jika Levi bilang tidak rindu 'rumah'nya. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang menahannya disini.

Kemudian kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh dering lain dari ponselnya. Menunjukan sederet nomor tak dikenal di layar. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Levi segera menjawabnya, hingga sebuah kalimat terdengar sebuah kabar lain dari seberang line telepon.

"pasien Eren Jaeger, sudah bangun."

.

.

.

Mikasa menemukan Levi beridiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang ia sebut ruang kerja, atau apalah itu menurutnya. Pria itu kemudian duduk disampingnya bersandar di sofa dimana ia biasanya tidur tersebut diam diam memperhatikan rambut silky black Mikasa dari belakang.

Matanya mengarah ke televisi yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali berganti ganti channel. Dan lagi ini sudah malam, Mikasa mungkin bosan seharian ini. Levi berpikir apakah memang sehari hari Mikasa selalu bosan sejak tinggal disini.

_Hell…_ apa pedulinya?

"matikan TVnya, kau hanya memberatkan tagihan listrikku." Gerutu Levi dan segeralah blank screen muncul di kotak elektonik tersebut. Mikasa meletakan remote TVnya di atas meja.

Ia pasti sedang bosan. Pikir Levi yakin.

"sudah selesai bersih bersih?"

Kepalanya mengangguk.

"mengkilat seperti yang kubilang?"

Mengangguk lagi lebih kencang.

"masak makan malam?"

Sekarang gadis itu menoleh menunjukkan pout yang… sialnya terlihat cute. "bahan makanannya habis" jawabnya kemudian.

Levi menghentikan aksinya yang baru saja mau menggerutu panjang lebar ketika ia sendiri lupa memberi uang belanja untuk Mikasa. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"kau lapar?" tanya Levi. Sedikit mengejutkan untuk Mikasa mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. karena entah sudah berapa lama ia terikat dengan laki laki sepertinya, Levi bahkan tak pernah memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti perhatian padanya. Dan Mikasapun menggeleng.

Keduanya diam memperhatikan barang barang sekitar. Tampak konyol, gerutu keduanya dalam hati. Pria itu mengusap pelan tengkuknya merasa kurang nyaman. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa tidak suka suasana yang terlalu sunyi seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya–

"Ackerman."

Mikasa menoleh kearahnya, menaruh tanda tanya besar diwajahnya. Levi sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk bertatap wajah dengannya. Ia yakin Mikasa akan mendengarnya.

"jika saudaramu sudah sehat, kau mau apa?"

Gadis berambut sebatas bahu itu tidak yakin dengan yang didengarnya. Ia juga tidak merasa punya gangguan telinga atau semacamnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Mikasa berpikir sejenak memain mainkan jemarinya diatas sofa ditempat kosong yang menjadi jarak keduanya.

"mungkin akan berhenti merepotkanmu."

_Dengan kata lain Mikasa akan pergi…_

Mikasa sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Mungkin itu bukan kata yang tepat, pikirnya. Namun berhenti setelah sebuah telapak tangan memberatkan kepalanya, mengacak pelan rambut legamnya.

Levi menunjukan ekspresinya seperti biasa. "kedengaran bagus."

Pembicaraan yang mereka sendiri tidak yakin apa artinya.

Tidak yakin dengan yang masing masing ucapkan. Semuanya mendadak canggung dan aneh. Mikasa membiarkan tangan Levi bermain diatas kepalanya sesukanya. Setidaknya ini nyaman.

Mikasa tidak ingat sejak kapan jarak diantara mereka menipis sedikit demi sedikit. Yang ia tahu, Levi terlihat menyukai rambutnya. Mereka tidak perlu bicara atau melakukan obrolan lagi. Karena sunyi yang seperti ini terasa cukup menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"biarkan tetap panjang." Bisik Levi. Rasanya ia seperti sedang bicara dengan anaknya sendiri. Dan Mikasapun mengangguk. Membiarkan telapak tangannya membuatnya hangat.

.

.

.

Buram…

Putih…

Hari apa ini?

Tubuhku lemas… kaku…

.

.

.

"…Mikasa…"

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Author's note :**_

_**Aaakkk~~~ gomenne hontou ni gomenasaaii jadwal saya bener bener padat akhir akhir ini dan lagi miskin feel~~ *muter2 nyari feel (?) mohon abaikan***_

_**Nah! Dan akhirnya… jadi juga deh ini si chapter. Dan… nah! Eren akhirnya bangun jugaaa o)9 aku sendiri sedikit bingung chara Eren ini mungkin akan dibuat mirip pihak ketiga gitu… tapi takut yg otp eremika nanti neror saya gimana ini _ wkwkwk**_

_**Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih setia baca Blooming serius ini bikinnya susah berhubung sudah lama sekali ga nulis fic T_T aahh~ tofu curhat dulu bentar sebelum bales review gini gapapa kan? *lap ingus pake cravat levi***_

_**Yosh! Mari kita balas review ,**_

_**To Aomine Aoi :**_ maafkan diriku yang bikin Mikasa mendadak OOC T_T suka kebawa mengkhayal Mikasa dengan image cute~ x_x)/ aaaaa~~~ kenapa jadi tuker pairing gitu sama Erdo-san XD terima kasih sudah baca & review^^

_**To Kazuki : **_iyaa levi patah hati ini lagi aku elus elus biar dia tenang~ *kemudian di tendang* etto…. Sabar mas… sabar… *slapped* arigatou Kazuki-san! X3

_**To Namida : **_ahaha benarkah? Saya suka bikin readers penasaran~ huahahaha *ketawa jahat bareng colossal titan* terima kasih Namida-san^^

_**To Akiko Rin : **_ Arigatou Rin-san!^^ini sudah update :3

_**To linlinorange :**_ aahh semoga kamu masih sabar yaaa T_T maaf lama terima kasih sudah baca + review^o^

_**To Fumiko Ren : **_wuaahh terima kasiihhh semoga chapter ini suka juga yaa^^

_**Yak! Maaf kalo ada review yang belum kebalas atau kelewat mulai sekarang tofu bakal rajin balesin review! Hureee~~~**_

_**Minna! See you next chapter^o^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin**

**Story by Black Tofu**

.

.

-Sweet Goodbye-

.

.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya. Air bahagia, lega dan khawatir semuanya bercampur di wajahnya. Ia benar benar bingung harus seperti apa dan melakukan apa saat ini. Karena saat ini ia sedang berdiri, menatap ke sosok sejauh 2 meter tersebut yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjangnya berbalut perban dan alat lainnya, tampak lebih kurus dari yang pernah ia ingat, dan kulit _tan_nya yang memucat, sesungging senyum muncul di wajah sosok pria manis itu.

"Mikasa…"

.

.

.

"tch,"

Tanpa sadar Levi mengumpat pada ponselnya yang kini mengeluarkan suara 'maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Pria ini mulai bosan mendengar voice machine berisik tersebut. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti menelpon selama rasa cemasnya masih membuncah.

Jadi kemana si gadis merepotkan itu?

Levi melirik jam tangannya. Jam 10 malam. Ia kembali bersandar di dinding rumahnya melihat halaman sekitar. Tangannya segera bersembunyi di balik saku celananya kala angin malam mulai usil mengganggunya.

Tangannya menyisir asal rambut depannya. Siapa tahu ia mengangkat panggilannya kali ini, pikirnya. Bersamaan dengan jarinya yang mulai mengetikan nomor Mikasa, sebuah panggilan masuk muncul di layar ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut membaca nama Irvin Smith di sana. Untuk apa ia menelpon? Kenapa pria ini ngotot sekali?

"Hm?" Levi menyapa acuh.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu, Levi?'

"Seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Irvin mendengus geli.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah bilang tidak akan kembali."

'Tidak.'

Ada beberapa detik berselang sebagai jeda diantara mereka. Levi yakin Irvin belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Maka pria blonde tersebut melanjutkan kata katanya.

'…Evelyn, sedang dirawat.'

Sekali lagi angin malam meniup pelan tubuhnya. Levi tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Evelyn… sudah lama tidak mendengar namanya.

Sebaiknya apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenapa ia memaksakan diri harus menjawab? Ini merepotkan. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak perlu menerima telpon dari Irvin.

"Tidak perlu repot repot berdrama. Aku tidak akan kembali."

'Levi!'

"Bye"

PIP!

Bertepatan setelah itu, banyak sekali hal yang menyerang pikirannya. Dingin sekali, kemana bocah sialan itu, kenapa aku harus dipaksa untuk pulang, dan banyak lagi yang kini tampak kusut di kepalanya.

Levi mengacak rambutnya menggeram frustasi. Cukup untuk tekanan hari ini, pria itu menghentak kakinya ke dalam rumah. Mikasa bukan lagi prioritasnya malam itu. ia tidak peduli, ia hanya butuh istirahat tenang yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Mikasa menatap keluar jendela menyadari hari sudah semakin malam. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa tepatnya. Rasanya banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini, begitu banyak emosi yang dikeluarkannya dalam satu hari. Mikasa bisa merasakan kelopak matanya sedikit membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Mikasa tidak tahu jelasnya seperti apa perasaannya hari ini, yang jelas ia benar benar bahagia. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, mengangkat perlahan semakin lebar. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan tangan Eren yang kini masih terlihat pucat. Manik matanya tertuju pada pria yang kini tengah memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi luka lukanya sudah berkurang. Mikasa tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Mikasa."

"Yang mana?" Mikasa menopang kepalanya menatap laki laki yang ia yakini berstatus sebagai saudaranya.

Eren berpikir. "Aku bertanya banyak... Bukannya menjawab kau malah menangis dari tadi."

Mikasa mencubit pelan lengan Eren membuat si pemilik tangan tertawa lemah. Ia merindukan saat saat seperti ini di rumah. Sekarang taka da lagi rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, aku terbangun dan tiba tiba seperti ini…" ujar Eren.

Itu artinya Mikasa yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Biarpun ia tidak yakin harus dimulai darimana. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang berputar di kepalanya, dan semuanya berporos pada pria lajang yang kini menjadi rumahnya. Ah! Benar… Levi.

Mikasa membiarkan Eren memainkan rambutnya. Sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu, sama seperti yang selalu Levi lakukan.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Emeraldnya mendelik penuh penasaran. "Siapa?"

Mikasa tersenyum misterius dan itu semakin membuat Eren penasaran. "yang sudah membawa kita kesini."

"Temanmu?"

Mikasa menaruh jarinya di bibir seraya berpikir. "Bisa jadi begitu."

"Baiklah nyonya Ackerman, jadi siapa 'orang itu'?"

"Namanya Levi."

Senyumnya mengembang ketika menyebutkan nama pria itu. Mikasa sendiri tidak sadar seperti apa ekspresinya sesungguhnya saat itu. Tapi terasa menyenangkan menyebutkan nama pria itu di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenal nama itu,"

"Eh? Y-yah… tapi aku… cukup mengenalnya…" Volume suaranya menciut sesaat setelah maniknya memperhatikan ekspresi khawatir Eren. Uh-oh… apa ia marah?

"Dia-… Dia juga… membiarkanku tinggal di rumahnya…"

"Di rumahnya?" nada bicara Eren meninggi dan itu mengejutkan gadis berambut sebahu tersebut. Eren… marah?

Pria itu tampak tidak tenang. Wajahnya penuh pertanyaan tak percaya tentang Mikasa. Yang ia tahu, Mikasa jarang sekali keluar rumah, bukan berarti ia melarangnya, tapi Mikasa juga memang tidak terlalu butuh untuk berada di luar rumah. Hubungan pertemanan yang gadis itu punyapun masih bisa dihitung jari. Eren sangat mengenal Mikasa, dan ia seperti gadis lain dihadapannya ketika ia membicarakan orang bernama Levi itu.

Maksudnya, ya… ayolah, Levi hanya orang luar.

Di sisi lain, Mikasa merasa tidak nyaman dengan diamnya Eren saat itu. apa ada yang salah dengan kata katanya? Apa ia khawatir Levi bukanlah orang baik? Ya… mungkin bisa saja sesuatu terjadi, tapi… Mikasa tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangnya. Levi adalah pria yang baik…

"…Ere-"

"Mikasa," Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya tampak sedikit ragu. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Mikasa protektif. "…Tetap disini."

.

.

.

…_saat itu aku tahu aku tidak bisa lari kemanapun…_

.

.

.

Mungkin ini bukan satu dari malam terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Dunianya berhasil terbalik hanya dalam waktu beberpaa jam dan sukses meremukkan mood indah yang memang tidak pernah terlihat. Levi mengerjap matanya menemukan ruangan serba gelap dengan televise yang masih menyala menampilkan Discovery Channel di layarnya. Pria itu menggeram kesal sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ditidurinya. Bantal yang sama seperti yang biasa dipakai Mikasa setiap malam. Bau Mikasa.

Kemana anak itu selarit ini belum pulang juga? Ah, tidak… ini bahkan nyaris pagi.

Levi meraih ponselnya sesaat setelah ia ingat ia me-non aktifkan gadget tersebut demi menghindari panggilan berisik dari Irvin. Orang tua payah itu cukup waras untuk tidak menghubunginya semalaman penuh, jadi sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyalakannya kembali, pikir Levi.

Matanya mengekor kemanapun kursor ponselnya pergi. Memeriksa satu per satu pesan yang berlabelkan nama Mikasa.

**From : Mikasa**

**Subject : (no subject)**

"**Maafkan aku, ponselku mati. Sepertinya aku pulang agak larut…"**

Agak larut itu yang seperti apa dalam kamusmu? Gerutu Levi dalam hati.

Bertepatan saat ia akan membuka pesan selanjutnya, layar ponselnya mendadak menampilkan nama Mikasa dengan nada dering panggilan masuk. Insting gadis ini kuat sekali. Levi menimbang nimbang haruskah ia menerima ocehan tidak penting dari gadis ini sepagi ini? Di sisi lain iapun cukup khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Sayang sekali jari jarinya berkhianat dan membiarkannya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Kerutan didahinya muncul. Dia benar benar mempermainkanku!

"…kau masih bangun?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Levi berusaha menahan suaranya.

Mikasa menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tidak yakin harus berkata apa. "Eren… Eren baik baik saja. Ia memintaku untuk tetap disini."

Jika biasanya Levi adalah pemikir cepat, entah karena kondisi mengantuknya atau apa, butuh beberapa lama sampai kemudian ia berkata. "Hah?"

Ini konyol. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya-yah… kau tahu, aku tidak punya siapa siapa selain Eren… dan…"

Tidak punya siapa siapa… kau bilang?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terlalu lama."

Aku tidak mengerti kau bisa sebodoh ini…

"…_dakara…_ Kurasa ini waktu yang tepa-"

"Tunggu aku disana." Levi membanting ponselnya frustasi. Kenapa anak jaman sekarang susah sekali mengerti sopan santun?

Begitukah cara mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang baik menurutnya? Aku bisa mengajarkannya yang lebih baik dari itu.

Levi meraih jaketnya, tanpa mau repot repot mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia segera menghilang di belokan jalan bersama motor kesayangannya.

.

.

.

_Jadi untuk apa aku repot repot mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali aku tidak menemukanmu saat aku pulang?_

_Mana terima kasihmu? Kau bahkan tidak membayar tumpangan tidurmu selama ini. Setidaknya katakan sesuatu…_

_Karena akupun begitu bodoh baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang begitu mudah…_

.

.

.

Pria itu menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya, mengatur nafasnya. Ia baru saja berlari begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu tahu apa alasannya untuk melakukan itu. wajahnya mendongak menemukan Mikasa yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya melirik kea rah pintu di belakang tubuh kecil gadis itu, kemudian kembali ke wajah Mikasa yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"…A-apa yang… kau lakukan?"

"…Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan kesini?"

"Sepagi ini? kau gila, aku tidak berpikir kau serius."

Seringai mengembang di sepanjang bibirnya. Sekarang ialah yang terlihat konyol, pikir Levi. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke sisi bahu Mikasa membuat gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut.

"Pulang,"

Mikasa mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit heran dengan pria ini. ia jauh jauh datang kesini hanya untuk membawanya 'pulang'? itu bahkan bukan rumahnya.

"…Aku kira aku sudah bilang ta-"

"Aku bilang pulang, Mikasa!"

"A-ada apa denganmu?!" Mikasa berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Levi, tapi genggamannya begitu kuat. Ia meringis pelan. Gadis itu mulai curiga Levi sedang mabuk, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan tanda apapun.

"Jangan Tanya, aku tidak tahu. Hanya… rasanya aneh jika kau tidak disana." Ucap Levi nyaris berbisik.

"…sebelumnya pun aku tidak disana kan?"

"Berisik! Kubilang pulang!"

"Kau yang diam!"

Tanpa sadar keduanya mulai berteriak. Melontarkan pandangan egois dan marah satu sama lain. Mikasa tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa, karena Levi sendiri tidak punya alasan.

Ini tidak lucu.

Mikasa tidak terlalu melihat jelas apa saja yang terjadi menit itu. yang ia tahu adalah… tanpa sadar ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu erat dan hangat. Material halus yang mengusap permukaan pipinya. Tangannya kemudian menyadarkannya, ia sedang berada di pelukannya.

"…Le-"

"Setidaknya katakan selamat tinggal yang benar, bodoh."

Bagaimana bisa ia setenang ini kalau sedang dipeluk seperti ini?!  
Mikasa tidak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

Mikasa memutar otaknya. "…Te-terima kasih… selama ini-"

"Salah." Levi mengeratkan pelukannya. Diam diam tersenyum geli, namun matanya tidak seceria itu.

Mikasa menggerutu kesal, membiarkan tubuhnya terperangkap lebih lama. Ini tidak seburuk itu…

Hangat.

"…lalu?"

Levi menarik tubuhnya membuat sedikit jarak antara ia dan Mikasa.

_Sesuatu sesederhana ini… bisa terlewat dengan mudah._

Kalau seperti ini… Aku tidak punya alasan apapun lagi.

Levi menyisir pelan rambut depan Mikasa. Menyuguhkan senyum hangat untuknya. Irvin… kau menang. Pikir Levi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

Mikasa bahkan tidak menyisihkan sedikitpun waktu untuk sekedar berkedip. Saat ia menyadari bahwa kata kata selamat tinggal yang begitu sederhana terdengar pahit. Kenapa ia mengatakannya? Mereka bisa bertemu kapan saja jika mereka mau. Atau…

Mikasa tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikan argumennya. Saat ia menyadari visual dihadapannya semakin mendekat. Merasakan hangat nafas Levi di wajahnya, hingga ia menyadari kemudian tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

Ponsel hitamnya bordering menyita sejenak perhatiannya. Namun perasaan terganggunya tidak bertahan terlalu lama ketika rasa senangnya memuncak melihat Caller ID yang muncul di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

'…Irvin.'

"…"

'…Aku berangkat besok malam.'

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : Gomenasaaaii~~~ ah aku tau ini updatenya sangat telat T^T oh ya, di fic ini, anggep aja Levi lebih tinggi dari mikasa XD yosh! Mari cek2 review :3

**To Akiko : **jawabannya adalaahh…. Apa ya? hihi arigatou Akiko-san!

**To linlinorange : ** hai! Arigatou gozaimasu^^

**To RivaMika shipper : ** kyaahh terima kasih banyak ano… aku panggilnya apa ya X3 hai hai arigatou gozaimasu~~

**To Kazuki : ***kepeleset* etto… itu kalimat 'tidur bareng'nya ambigu banget XD wkwk arigatou gozaimaasu~^^

**To Lightmaycry : ***nonton light-san teriak2 sambil minum ocha* ah! Arigatou gozaimaasu~~ wkwkw kalo skinship itu mah pasti! *cling!* ne terima kasih^^

**To Namida07 : **Erennya naze? XD haii arigatou gozaimasu admin-san XD

**To Ca99oline : **halo oline-san^^ (?) hahaha sepertinya emang ada (?) arigatou gozaimaasu~^^

**To Reichan25 : **lol membaui XD aku juga sukaaa *endus levi* konfliknya mungkin ga akan terlalu 'berat' aku gap inter bikin yang begitu kok hihi arigatou gozaimasuu

**To Yukori Kazaqi : **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arigatou gozaimaaaaaasuuuu

**To Kumada Chiyu : ** ahahaha arigatou gozaimasu Kumada-san! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"…Kenapa kau melakukannya…"

"Karena aku tidak akan memberikannya pada sembarang orang."

Matanya menusuk jauh ke dalamku. Lagi… mendekat lagi…

Bibirnya menempel lagi… dan aku menginginkannya. Kecupannya terlalu manis, terlalu lembut untuk ku tolak. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungku.

Dan tanpa kusadari ia pergi…

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Musim gugur pertama tahun ini disambut oleh rintikan hujan di sekitar kota, biarpun begitu tidak sedikit orang yang memutuskan untuk tetap beraktifitas. Suara rintikan yang jatuh menabrak jendela terasa begitu menenangkan. Gadis itu menyentuh kaca jendela yang mengkilat tersebut, tersenyum.

Matanya kini jatuh pada sosok yang masih asyik membungkus diri dengan selimut tepat disampingnya. Suara dengkur halusnya benar benar membuat gadis itu gemas. Mikasa Ackerman, nama gadis tersebut. Ia memutuskan ikut berbaring lagi disamping pemuda bernama Eren itu, memeluknya erat berencana untuk mengganggu tidur indahnya.

"Hnn…"

"Kau akan terlambat kerja, Eren."

Emeraldnya mengintip sebentar untuk melihat wajah pagi hari Mikasa. Pria itu menggumam sebal mencubit hidung Mikasa. "Nanti." Jawabnya.

"Eren!" rengek Mikasa.

"Hari ini dingin sekali Mikasa…" ya, Eren memang keras kepala. Mikasa akhirnya menyerah memberi sedikit waktu untuk Eren beristirahat lagi. Tangannya naik mengelus pelan pipi kiri milik pria itu. sudah berapa lama sejak Eren keluar dari rumah sakit? Luka di wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat, tapi masih terasa kasar.

Mikasa membenamkan kepalanya di dada Eren, lagi lagi terpikir sesuatu…

Sorot matanya kembali terlihat sendu. Bagaimana keraspun ia menghindar nyatanya ia masih tidak bisa melupakannya.

Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Mengganti apa apa yang telah aku ambil dan ia berikan untukku. Dan ucapan selamat tinggal itu..

Mikasa menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memutar kilasan saat terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Pria misterius nan menyebalkan bernama Levi. Mikasa tidak pernah lagi membicarakan Levi di depan Eren, menyebut namanya pun tidak… apalagi bicara tentang ciuman itu. entah apa yang membuat Eren begitu protektif terhadapnya.

Kesadaran Mikasa kembali lagi ke dunia nyata, menyadari bahwa Eren masih mendengkur sambil menjadikan Mikasa sebagai gulingnya. Mau sampai kapan ia tidur? Pikir Mikasa sebal.

"Bangun Onii-san!"

"Aarrghh!"

.

.

.

Bagi Mikasa, sebuah keberuntungan kali ini mereka bisa kembali membangun kehidupan sederhana bersama sama. Eren maupun Mikasa sudah mulai menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa kembali ke desa lagi karena tidak satupun bisa mereka andalkan untuk kehidupan mereka nanti disana.

"…_**Aku akan mencari pekerjaan."**_ Eren bilang saat itu. kondisinya yang masih berbalut piyama dan masih amat lemah. Ia mempunyai tekad yang kuat. Itulah kenapa Mikasa berpikir, asalkan ada Eren semuanya akan berjalan baik.

Tapi Eren adalah seorang yang keras kepala…

"_**Aku akan meminta Levi membantu kita, ia pasti bi-"**_

"_**Tidak perlu! Mikasa sejak kapan kau jadi pembangkang seperti ini?"**_

"_**Tapi-"**_

"_**Ia hanya orang asing!"**_

Pertengkaran pertama mereka...

Mikasa memilih menyerah dan kembali pada Eren. _Bagaimanapun ia kakakku… saudaraku… keluargaku…_

Dan alasan lain adalah…

Karena orang itu tidak pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Mikasa sepertinya akan mati kebosanan lama lama. Gadis itu berkali kali menguap menahan kantuk. Sebentar lagi Eren pulang, tapi sesebentar apapun rasanya benar benar lama sekali baginya. Sama seperti saat ia menunggu Levi waktu itu.

Kepalanya seakan berputar ke saat saat ia masih berada dirumah itu. kehidupan sederhana yang entah bagaimana mengubahnya berkali kali lipat.

"Hah…"

Hebat…

Hanya dengan memikirkannya… dadanya berdebar kencang…

Mikasa meremas t-shirt yang kini membalut tubuhnya. T-shirt yang belum sempat ia kembalikan saat Mikasa menginap disana waktu itu.

Aku merindukannya…

Keberadaannya waktu itu… Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan bagian untuk hari hari Mikasa. Dan ketika laki laki itu tidak ada, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Aku merindukannya…

Mikasa menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

**Laki laki itu mungkin tidak membutuhkanku…**

**Aku hanya merepotkannya…**

**Tak ada yang bisa ia ambil dariku…**

**Jadi, saat ia menghilang tanpa kabar seperti inipun… bukan masalah besar…**

Tangannya meraih jaket miliknya dan memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala sebentar. Ia butuh udara segar. Berdiam diri di rumah malah semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Dan akhirnya Mikasa memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota yang kebetulan cukup dekat dari sana.

Hari masih belum terlalu gelap, langit jingga dengan bau tanah bekas hujan terasa menyegarkan. Ia juga ingat Eren selalu melewati taman kalau sedang jalan pulang, jadi Mikasa berencana untuk menjemput Eren disana nanti. Flat shoes-nya mengetuk ngetuk aspal lebih cepat hingga sampai di taman kota, Mikasa sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Terdengar konyol…

"…Kau… Mikasa?"

Hingga seseorang terdengar menyebut namanya, Mikasa memutar mutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ada sedikit keterkejutan dari gadis berambut gelap tersebut. Wajah pria itu kemudian muncul lagi…

"Petra…"

Wanita berambut almond itu bernama Petra. Tersenyum ramah di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

.

.

.

Udara yang sedikit dingin, langit bersemu abu abu jingga. Beberapa kawanan burung tampak saling berkejaran di langit seolah mengajak satu sama lain untuk pulang. Teriakan teriakan anak kecil yang terdengar sedikit lebih jauh dari sana, tampak riang bermain di atas pasir, mengoceh tak jelas tentang banyak hal. Sore yang indah. Dan begitu kosong…

Kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu saling duduk bersebelahan di bangku panjang dipayungi dahan dahan pohon apel yang kecoklatan khas musim gugur. Suara petikan gitar dari musisi jalanan yang tak jauh dari sana membuat keheningan di antara mereka berdua tak secanggung sebelumnya.

Mikasa melirik kedua tangan Petra yang bergumul manis diatas pahanya. Sebuah kilatan berlian kemudian menangkap ketertarikannya.

"Selamat… atas pernikahannya."

Petra sedikit terkejut dengan suara Mikasa yang tiba tiba. Tapi kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia cantik.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa." Kata Petra. "Maafkan aku… karena tidak memberi tahumu."

Mikasa menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Ingatannya kembali ke saat saat dulu… ketika Levi banyak sekali bercerita dengannya mengenai wanita ini. wanita yang dicintainya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya telah berhasil mematahkan hati seseorang.

Levi memeluknya malam itu…  
kulis Mikasa mendadak merinding. Jemarinya kemudian terangkat menyentuh kulit bibirnya.

Bahkan menciumnya…

Kenapa?

"Beberapa waktu lalu, Levi mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya…" Petra mulai berbicara. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi saat mendapat perhatian dari Mikasa yang terlihat antusias mendengar kalimatnya. Tanpa sadar, pipi gadis itu bersemu merah lagi.

Petra terkekeh pelan. "Aku mengenalnya cukup lama. Umm… kira kira sejak di SMU. Sifatnya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ia selalu menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan otomotif, terlihat kasar tapi sebenarnya baik." Ujar Petra kembali bernostalgia dengan sosok yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat karibnya.

"Dia menghilang." Mikasa berbisik. Namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh Petra.

Manik hazelnutnya menelusuri wajah Mikasa. Terlihat raut yang begitu rumit di wajahnya. Berapa umur gadis ini? setahunya muda sekali. Dan jika Petra tidak salah terka, berarti dugaannya benar… senyumnya kembali mengembang. Menyentuh pelan bahu Mikasa.

"…Dia memaksaku untuk pulang… itu bahkan bukan rumahku." Mikasa melanjutkan.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bicara seperti ini?

Ini hanya tentang Levi… seseorang yang bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja. Memberikan seluruh pedulinya tanpa sengaja.

Aku hanya orang asing untuknya. Aku hanya anak kecil untuknya.

Segumpal kalimat terasa mendesak di tenggorokannya memaksa agar Mikasa mengeluarkan semuanya. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak kata untuk Levi. Ia tidak tahu apa. Tapi dadanya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang begitu panas.

"Dia memaksaku untuk pulang… tapi dia pergi."

Telapak halus milik Petra bersandar di punggung gadis itu. hangat…

_Tapi tidak pernah sama seperti pelukannya…_

"…Ia tidak harus melakukannya kan…"

Semuanya…

Pelukan itu… CIuman itu…

Perhatian yang hanya sebentar…

Visual dihadapannya perlahan buram. Sebutir Kristal meleleh di wajahnya. Mikasa kemudian menyadarinya.

Kenapa ia menangis ketika ia tidak ada? Ketika Levi tidak di sisinya?

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sebisa mungkin perasaan yang bisa membuncah kapan saja. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, batinnya berulang ulang.

"…Aku merindukannya…"

.

.

.

_**Ini pertama kalinya untukku…**_

_**Bentuk frustasi yang lain ketika seseorang tidak ada…**_

_**Seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal cukup lama…**_

_**Seseorang yang dimatamu selalu terlihat buruk namun diam diam mencuri perhatianmu…**_

_**Seseorang yang tidak banyak tahu tentang cara melayani wanita dengan baik, tapi selalu membuat debaran aneh di dalam dadamu…**_

_**Yang namanya cinta tidak pernah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk muncul dan mengikat seseorang.**_

.

.

.

Garis horizon di ufuk barat kemerahan menambah cantik lukisan tuhan yang tampak bergaya vintage di waktu seperti ini. ia bisa melihat ujung tanah Jerman. Terlihat dekat, tapi itu hanya ilusi semata. Butuh berapa hari untuk sampai kesana jika ia berjalan kaki? Pertanyaan bodoh.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan kecil, menyadari keberadaan pria Aryan yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah pintu mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk masuk kesana. Dan ia setuju segera meninggalkan balkon tersebut menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

Suasana khas eropa barat dengan lukisan berbingkai ukir di beberapa sisi dinding, langit langit tinggi dengan warna dominan emas dan beige yang kuat, sebuah ranjang queen size di tengah ruangan di temani beberapa alat di samping kanan kirinya tersambung oleh sosok yang kini setengah tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal.

Levi. Pria itu. ia ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, ia tidak semenyedihkan ini. langkahnya mendekat memperhatikan sosok yang kini tampak nyaman dengan tidurnya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Ia selalu seperti itu. Levi tahu wanita itu tidak akan pernah sembuh.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. tidak mendengarkanku." Punggung jarinya mengelus pipi tirus nan pucat miliknya.

Irvin mengerti Levi membutuhkan privasi disaat saat seperti ini. Lagipula tugasnya hanya sampai sini, untuk saat ini. maka pria itu keluar membiarkan mereka berdua –membiarkan Levi berbagi rindu dengan wanita yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua itu.

Tidak pernah ada sosok ibu sehebat dia.

Evelyn.

.

.

.

Sore itu mendadak langit menjadi gelap. Hujan perlahan turun hingga menjadi deras. Dan Mikasa baru menyadari bahwa ia bicara dengan Petra terlalu lama hingga lupa waktu. Beruntung ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen tepat sebelum cuaca semakin buruk.

Tangannya sibuk menyisir ulang rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan, dan ia mulai bingung bagaimana mengatasi mata merahnya karena sialnya ia menangis disana. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega, pikir Mikasa.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci. Eren sudah pulang? Sebelum membuka papan itu lebih lebar lagi Mikasa memeriksa ponselnya, dan ia yakin tidak ada panggilan dari Eren sebelum sebelumnya, bahkan pesanpun tidak. Mungkin ia lelah.

Mikasa memasuki rumah kecil mereka dan dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding depan pintu. Eren memasang wajah kesal dan tidak senang. Emeraldnya melirik tajam menyadari keberadaan Mikasa.

Ada apa? Mikasa bertanya Tanya. Namun ia mencoba tetap tenang. Mendorong pelan pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya. Hingga sebelah tangan milik Eren mencekal pergelangannya. Mikasa tidak berontak.

"E-Eren,"

" Bukankah ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kening gadis itu mengkerut. Apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

Tenggorokannya tiba tiba kering. Kelopak matanya membuka lebih lebar, namun tidak bertahan lama Mikasa mempertahankan ekspresinya kembali tenang sebisa mungkin. Eren melihatnya?

Mikasa sedikit kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Eren bukanlah seorang menerima orang baru begitu mudah, terlebih terhadap Mikasa.

"Ak-"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memikirkan laki laki itu?"

Mikasa kehilangan wajah tenangnya. Eren mendengarnya?

Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya mencoba membaca wajah yang masih menunjukan kata tidak senang dengan jelas. Ia tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Semuanya tidak akan lebih baik juga kalau ia tetap diam. Ia menelan ludah memutar otak mencoba berpikir.

"E-Eren… jangan seperti itu."

"Lihat? Sekarang kau membela diri."

"Eren-"

"Mikasa ini bukan rumah kita! Ini bukan daerah kita! Harus kukatakan berapa kali sampai kau mengerti? Mereka bisa saja bukan orang baik!"

"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, Eren demi tuhan! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Gadis itu melenguh terkejut sesaat ketika cengkraman tangan Eren membawa punggungnya menabrak tembok. Keterkejutannya ternyata berhasil mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya sesaat. Eren marah… kenapa Eren marah? Kenapa semarah itu?

Samar samar Mikasa bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas dari mulut laki laki itu. Eren terlalu dekat. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit takut. Mikasa mencoba mendorong Eren untuk setidaknya menjauh, tapi laki laki itu tidak bergeming.

"Lihat?" suaranya bergetar.

Mikasa menutup rapat matanya. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Eren semakin dekat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu membuat Eren marah. Mikasa tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara terlalu banyak. Bahkan sejak dulu.

"Apa dia mengajarimu menjadi seperti ini Mikasa?" suaranya terdengar pelan, dan tegas, dan ini membuat Mikasa semakin takut. Air mata cemas membuncah dari balik lipatan kelopak matanya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan pria manis yang dikenalnya menjadi seperti ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menerima kata kata Eren mengenai orang orang yang ia kenal. Mengenai Levi.

Sudah cukup…

Mikasa menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya mendorong Eren sebisanya. Wajahnya memerah penuh amarah dan kebingungan. Eren cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Mikasa lakukan. Pria itu memperhatikan satu per satu air yang mengalir dari mata Mikasa.

Ia menangis…

Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sudah kelewat batas. Sial…

"Berhenti menyalahkannya…" lirih Mikasa disela sela isakannya.

Lagi lagi dia. Lagi lagi dia! Lagi lagi ia membela si sialan bernama Levi itu!

"Mik-"

"Aku benci Eren!" Mikasa berteriak. Kakinya berlari sekuat tenaga. Membawanya mengunci diri di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kepalanya sudah tidak bisa didinginkan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Semuanya berputar di sekitar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan bagaimana Eren terkesan merendahkan Levi. Setidaknya ia ingin saudaranya tersebut mengerti dan mendengarkan alasannya, mendengarkan pendapatnya.

Bahwa ia mencintai laki laki yang entah dimana sekarang itu…

"…Levi…"

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : arigatou minna~~~^^ dan maafkan ini kenapa jadi pada OOC gini!? Orz ah dan, disini aku pake seorang OC yang aku pikir dia mirip Alice di Alice In The Wonderland, Cuma sedikit lebih tua~

Soal Irvin, aku ga terlalu ngejelasin siapa dia, tapi yang pasti dia masih relasi Levi~ yah selanjutnya silahkan baca chap selanjutnya (=/\=)

Ya ya, aku tau Eren rada yandere disini. Sekian.

To **Yukori Kazaqi : **Boleh sekali arigatou Yuko-san~~~ :3

To **ca99oline : **Arigatou^^ iya maaf yaa suka ga sanggup bikin yg panjang2 T^T *ambigu* semoga yang ini agak panjang yah arigatou oline-san!

To **Namida Kurusu : **Arigatou Namida-san~^^ kamu juga yah wkwk

To **Reichan25 : **Uwaahh maji? wkwkwk tenang tenang, nanti bersatu lagi hohoho XD wkwkwk aku senyum2 sendiri mas abaca komen ini ._.v Arigatou gozaimasu Reichan~^^

To **NatashAurel : **uwaaahh Arigatou gozaimasu Natasha-san! display pic mu juga…. Uwaahhh 3 mau dong *-*) *#loh?!

To **Lightmaycry : **aaaa cidak apa apaaa XD Arigatou Raito-san~~ fufufu =w=

Jaa mata~!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Ketika ia mulai terbiasa dengan wangi daffodil di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini membuatnya mulai berpikir. Jemari kurus nan panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Tumpukan kertas, beberapa folio, ada juga proposal yang belum ia tanda tangani, hasil rapat, beberapa gimik sebagai pemanis work-stationnya. Beberapa berdiri, ada juga yang tergeletak, ponsel dan laptop yang masih menyala menampilkan grafik perusahaan yang setahun terakhir berada di bawah pimpinannya. Levi, pria itu, mengambil nafas perlahan.

Benar juga, satu tahun…

Satu tahun sejak ia kembali kesini. Ke rumah. Dan Evelyn tidak pernah bangun sejak saat itu.

Kedua matanya tertutup menahan emosi yang mungkin akan keluar sewaktu-waktu. Sayangnya ia pintar dalam hal pengendalian diri –atau mungkin tidak juga.

Ini mungkin salahnya karena Evelyn tidak pernah bangun. Ini mungkin salahnya karena pertengkaran kecil mereka beberapa tahun silam lari dari rumah. Ini mungkin salahnya karena tidak pernah menerima ajakan pulang dari Irvin. Tapi bagaimanapun untuk saat ini ia tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali melihat Evelyn bangun dari tidurnya yang terlalu lama. Ingin ia tahu bahwa Levi sudah kembali. Anaknya sudah kembali.

Karena nyatanya ia tidak akan pernah pergi terlalu jauh darinya.

Dan untuk seketika Levi berpikir jika kehidupannya setahun lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Terobsesi dengan otomotif dan hobi berkendaranya adalah kesalahan. Mempunyai tim yang hebat dalam pekerjaannya adalah kesalahan. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatmu dengan cara yang sama adalah kesalahan.

Lamunannya berhenti seketika. Tangannya meraih ponsel di salah satu sudut mejanya. Jarinya terampil menggeser-geser layar sentuh persegi panjang itu hingga matanya terkunci pada sebuah foto yang ia ambil satu tahun yang lalu.

Sosok seorang gadis yang menatap tepat kearah lensa kameranya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tampak lucu di matanya. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang tidak terlalu rapi, dan outfit yang tampak tidak terlalu menarik. Tapi bagi Levi gadis itu selalu terlihat cantik. Bibirnya mengukir senyum rindu yang tak kasat mata, mengingat-ingat rasa manis dan hangat bibir milik gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Dan ini mungkin salah satu kesalahannya juga.

Mencintai seorang bocah perempuan, Mikasa Ackerman. Adalah kesalahan.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Mungkin hampir dua bulan sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut markas sudah tak pernah tersentuh lagi. Tidak terlihat banyak barang yang tertinggal maupun tanda seseorang ada di sana selama ini. sejak kepergian sang 'Ace' yang begitu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sedikit kacau. Bukan berarti kepergiannya berjalan mulus begitu saja, Levi bahkan sempat bertengkar dengan Auruo. Beberapa mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Levi tiba-tiba berhenti saat itu. dan matanya melirik ke arah satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim mereka. Petra.

"Perusahaan."

"…apa?"

"Maaf, tidak bilang sejak awal. Aku terpaksa menerima tawaran sebagai pemimpin perusahaan keluarga."

Tidak pernah ada yang mengira bahwa seorang yang pemarah, tidak sabaran, ketus dan dingin adalah orang besar. Petra pun tidak pernah mengira bahwa hari ini ternyata datang juga.

Wanita itu membuka matanya mendapati dirinya kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana ia dengan gagang sapu di tangannya menatap lekat isi rumah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan keluarga kecilnya. Pikirannya bernostalgia ke masa-masa menyenangkannya saat bekerja tim dengan mereka yang cukup sebentar. Dan bagaimana mereka kepayahan mencari Levi hingga akhirnya menyerah dengan kesibukan masing masing. Apa kabarnya mereka sekarang?

Petra adalah teman yang paling lama mengenal Levi. Maka wajar jika saat Levi mengaku bahwa ia adalah pewaris sebuah perusahaan di tanah kelahirannya, ia tidak sekaget orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan rindu tersebut terasa lagi. Manik coklat madunya menangkap keberadaan telpon rumah yang terletak di dinding dapur.

Ada baiknya aku menelponnya…

.

.

.

'Hm?'

"Levi?"

'…Petra?'

Suara kekehan kecilnya terdengar lega. Syukurlah pria itu ingat. Bagaimana tidak?

'Ada apa?'

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sedang apa? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

'Baik. Sesuatu yang membosankan. Mereka dimana?' Levi sedikit bersyukur karena kejenuhannya teralihkan.

"Kami berhenti. Kau tahu, rasanya aneh ketika kami berjalan tanpa kau disana, hahaha."

'…um…'

"…ano…"

'Bagaimana Erd? Anakmu?'

"…ah, baik. Julia? Dia baik baik saja."

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, ingatannya kemudian kembali ke suatu sore di musim gugur. Mendadak saja ia merasa bimbang, apa perlu ia menanyakannya? Dan oertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar sebelum debat pikirannya usai.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikasa?"

'…'

"Akhir-akhir ini kami sering bertukar pesan. Ia teman bicara yang menyenangkan."

'…apa-'

"Ia banyak sekali membicarakan tentangmu."

DEG!

Membicarakan tentangku? …Apa?

"Aku kira ia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi denganmu sejak kau pergi."

'…Petra, lama tidak berjumpa. Kau jadi cerewet.'

"Ahahaha, …begitu… kah?"

Keduanya merasakannya. Rasa tidak enak dan canggung yang bersembunyi di balik masing-masing sambungan telepon. Petra merasa cukup ceroboh karena membicarakan Mikasa terlalu banyak. Dan disanalah Levi dengan ketidak tahuannya harus melakukan apa.

'Ia hanya anak kecil.' Levi berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda. Dan Petra yakin ada kelanjutannya dari kata itu.

'Saudaranya tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak berhubungan dengannya untuk bertengkar dengan saudaranya.' Nada lelucon payah khas Levi. Piker Petra mendengus geli.

'…apa dia baik-baik saja?'

"Um, kami tidak sering bertemu. Tapi ia baik baik saja."

'…begitu.'

Rasanya tenang setelah Levi kembali membahasnya. Itu berarti tidak apa-apa. Itu artinya Mikasa cukup berarti bagi Levi. Dan tanpa pria itu ketahui, Petra berpendapat bahwa keberadaan Mikasa saat itu adalah hal baik.

'Itu cukup untukku.'

"Tidak bisa begitu, Levi."

'Apa?'

"Hubungi dia sesekali."

Pria itu menatap ukiran langit langit ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya berfantasi ke alam lain mengilustrasikan sosok yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan. Ya, hubungi dia. Sesekali pun tidak masalah.

Tapi kenapa terasa sulit sekali? Seperti rasa takut… cih, itu benar benar bukan gayaku.

Bohong jika ia berkata tidak ingin bicara atau bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. Tapi rasa ragu ragu yang mendominasi ini terasa begitu mengganggu. Ia butuh kepastian bahwa jika ia menghubungi Mikasa maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kesalahannya dulu tak akan terulang. Jika ia menghubungi Mikasa, apa yang akan terjadi?

"…nah, Levi."

'…'

"Mikasa benar benar membicarakan hal baik tentangmu. Bahkan terkadang berulang. Karena ia mengaku padaku ia tidak mengenalmu terlalu baik."

'…'

"Kurasa kau punya alasan sendiri untuk… menghindarinya. Iya kan?"

'Aku tidak menghindarinya.'

"Kau menghindarinya." Petra mengulang.

'Tch,'

Suara tawa manis gadis itu terdengar. Dan kini Levi semakin merasa tidak tenang.

"Aku punya banyak sekali cerita tentang Mikasa. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan adil jika aku yang mengatakannya."

'…'

"Aku berteman lama sekali denganmu. Kurasa aku cukup bisa membaca apa yang terjadi."

Seiring dengan ucapannya Petra tersenyum tampak cukup bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ia senang karena menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung ia membantu Levi dalam berbagai aspek.

Tak berapa lama sambungan telpon terputus meninggalkan nada sambung datar, dan ponsel flip itu masih menempel di telinga milik pria itu. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan udara kosong di atas wajahnya.

Ini aneh… Gadis yang dulu ia sukai membicarakan gadis yang ia sukai. Pantas saja ia begitu canggung.

Nafasnya menghembus berat. Belakangan ini ia sering membuang nafas akibat terlalu jenuh, tapi untuk hari ini ia punya alasan berbeda. Ponselnya kemudian bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Levi segera memeriksanya, itu adalah pesan dari Petra. Rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat icon attachment di sudut kursor. Dan kedua alis matanya naik melengkung ketika isinya terbuka. Foto Mikasa.

_**From : Petra Ral**_

_**Subject : (no subject)**_

_**Attachment : IMG_ **_

_**Terakhir kali kami bertemu saat aku mengajak Julia ke taman. Ia terlihat cantik kan? (^_^)v**_

_Sangat… sangat cantik._

Levi mengulum sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya. Matanya tampak sendu memperhatikan wajah Mikasa yang tampak tenang di foto tersebut. Pusat perhatian ada padanya. Manik biru pria itu menyelidiki tiap sudut wajah Mikasa. Ia tampak sehat, rambutnya sedikit memanjang, selain itu semuanya terlihat sama bagi Levi.

.

.

.

Banyak sekali yang bisa saja terjadi dalam waktu satu tahun. Beberapa kebahagiaan mengawang yang selalu ditutupi topeng senyuman tulus dari wajah gadis tersebut. Matanya melirik sosok pria berkacamata yang tampak sibuk membaca agendanya. Eren Jaeger adalah seorang pekerja super keras yang pernah ia kenal. Senyum geli Mikasa mengembang ketika lintasan memori di kepalanya muncul bagaimana berbedanya Erennya yang sekarang dengan yang dulu ketika mereka masih tinggal di desa. Seminggu yang lalu Eren mendapat promosi sebagai manajer baru di perusahaannya. Dan hari ini mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju Montreuil untuk kunjungan kerja.

Dan kenapa Mikasa berada disana? Karena ia mungkin tidak akan ikut dalam perjalanan kalau Eren tidak berkata "Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang akan berbuat jahat padamu selama aku pergi? Siapkan keperluanmu yang cukup untuk 3 hari. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dan bisa terus mengawasimu."

Mikasa sedikit sebal dengan sikap Eren yang sedikit seenaknya, Eren yang semakin protektif sejak ia menjadi orang sibuk di kantornya, Eren yang-

"Ada apa?" Eren memasang wajah heran sambil melepas kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Mikasa menggeleng tersenyum.

"Cuma sedikit lelah." Jawabnya.

Ya, perjalanan lintas udara pertama bagi Mikasa. Biarpun waktu yang dibutuhkan selama perjalanan tidak seberaa, tapi badannya terasa lelah.

Dari balik jendela, daratan penuh titikan lampu mulai terlihat. Mikasa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar menantikan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sampai nanti? Dimana mereka akan menginap? Senyumnya mengembang kian melebar. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin Perancis di malam hari terasa begitu berbeda di kulitnya. Padahal jarak Negara asal dengan dimana ia berada sekarang tak seberapa jauh. Mikasa juga tidak mengharapkan perjalanan yang terlalu jauh. Eren membantunya memakaikan mantel tebal dan scarf untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Mikasa membuntuti Eren dari belakang mengikuti kemanapun Eren pergi hingga mereka sampai di sebuah hotel bintang 4 yang cukup memukau mereka berdua dengan bangunan bergaya khas Versailles kuno yang mengagumkan. Mereka akan tidur disini? Ini kesempatan yang jarang!

"Selamat malam tuan… Eren Jaeger?"

Mikasa dan Eren menoleh bersamaan menemukan seorang pria tinggi bersuit rapi dengan rambut blonde klimisnya. Eren segera menyambut jabatan tangannya tertawa gugup padanya.

"Ah, ya. Tuan Irvin Smith, senang bertemu anda."

Setelah perbincangan singkat yang agak kaku tersebut usai Irvin menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Eren. Mikasa hanya memperhatikan dari balik punggung Eren. Bagaimana cara mereka berbicara yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan dan terlalu formal, dan orang bernama Irvin ini sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini.

"Pertemuannya diadakan besok sore, mala mini anda boleh beristirahat." Kata Irvin.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Eren menarik tangan Mikasa segera masuk ke dalam bangunan 20 tingkat tersebut meninggalkan Irvin yang masih menunggu tamu lainnya di lobby hotel.

Tidak perlu terlalu lama untuk keduanya menemukan kamar 1225, dan Eren segera melempar tubuhnya ke kasur yang cukup untuk memuat mereka berdua tersebut di susul oleh Mikasa yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya tersiam mendengarkan detakan jarum jam dinding yang kini menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Mikasa sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau lapar?" Eren bertanya.

Mikasa menguap tertahan dan menggeleng membuat Eren terkekeh pelan. "Mandilah dulu,"

"Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak sebelum kau mandi,"

Mikasa mencibir pelan mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Eren kalau berkata seperti itu mirip-" kata-katanya tercekat dengan sendirinya ketika ia baru sadar nama Levi nyaris lolos dari bibirnya.

Ah… lagi, teringat lagi.

Padahal ia selalu mengira, selalu beranggapan bahwa ia sudah melupakannya. Sudah melupakan apa-apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sebegitu sulitkah?

Mikasa segera menggeleng mengusir segala macam pikiran tentang Levi bergegas menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Eren yang masih berbaring disana memandangi langit langit kamar. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat melepas lelah dan emosi di dadanya. Karena sejujurnya ia tahu apa yang Mikasa coba katakan.

.

.

.

_Perasaan yang kurat tidak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana…_

_Hati mereka akan selalu terikat hingga satu dari mereka benar-benar menyerah…_

_Tapi kenyataannya tak satupun rela untuk menyerah, melepas kenangan dari tiap momen yang pernah mereka punya…_

_Berharap kejadian yang sama akan berulang besok hari, dan besoknya lagi…_

_._

_._

_._

Mungkin pagi itu bukan salah satu dari hari terbaiknya, karena sejak ia membuka mata yang ada dihadapannya adalah Irvin dengan tumpukan agenda di tangan besarnya. Levi meringis pelan merasa terganggu. Tidak bisakah makhluk raksasa ini menunggu sebentar lagi samapi ia merasa cukup puas dengan tidurnya?

"Keluar." Desisnya.

"Oi, Levi. Jangan seperti itu." tegur Irvin, sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan. Levi lebih memilih sibuk dengan tumpukan bantal dan selimut di atas tubuhnya, mendengkur sekeras ia bisa berharap pria menyebalkan itu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan Irvin menyerah. Levi menyeringai merasa menang.

"15 menit kau tidak muncul di ruang tamu aku tidak akan menerima complain siapapun." Kata Irvin merasa sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan Levi yang seenaknya.

"Terserah kau saja, raksasa pirang."

Matanya mendadak segar kembali setelah Irvin pergi, tapi tubuhnya masih asyik menempel di ranjang besarnya. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan ranjang yang kini tampak tidak beraturan dan menangkap benda silver metal bergaya flip, membukanya untuk sekedar barangkali ada pesan masuk. Dan matanya tertuju pada wallpaper ponsel yang sekarang ia pasang. Merasa bodoh sendiri karena tanpa sadar bingkai senyumnya melebar setiap kali ia melihat wajahnya. Biarpun tak secara langsung.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya. Dan segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Diam-diam ia juga khawatir kalau Irvin akan menegurnya lebih keras lagi jika ia sampai terlambat.

Rasanya Levi sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keseharian membosankannya sebagai pria kantoran. Bukan berarti ia menikmatinya, ia lebih menyukai hidup penuh tantangan seperti dulu. Menggeluti apa yang menjadi hobinya, membuatnya seakan-akan lebih hidup. Tapi setidaknya ia cukup bersyukur, dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini adalah Evelyn.

Levi merasa ia benar-benar tidak berguna sebagai anak yang banyak membangkang. Maka dari itu, mungkin sedikit telat, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan, meneruskan warisan keluarganya.

Levi mengatur cravat yang menggantung di lehernya dan segera menemui Irvin di ruang tamu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama, keduanya segera menuju Montreuil sementara Irvin mengoceh tentang agenda pekerjaan Levi sepanjang perjalanan, padahal ia sendiri tahu Levi jarang mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

Hari pertamanya menginjak tanah Montreuil, Mikasa tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan Eren. Menyiapkan pakaiannya, mengatur jadwal, merapikan isi kamar mereka, karena seharian ini Eren terlalu sibuk menerima telpon dan menulis laporan harian yang akan ia kembalikan ke kantor nanti.

Matanya mengekor kemanapun Eren pergi. Penampilannya bodoh sekali, piker Mikasa. Karena jarang sekali Eren terlihat dengan suit hitam seperti itu.

"Mikasa sudah siap belum? Kita harus tiba lebih awal."

"Sebentar lagi!"

Eren mendecak pelan. Sesekali memeriksa rolex hitam miliknya merasa seperti diburu waktu. Mengecewakan atasannya dengan hal sepele bukanlah gaya Eren, untuk itu bisa dimengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Biarpun begitu dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi melibatkan Mikasa, tentu saja sedikit mengganggu.

Mikasa menyisir asal rambutnya dan segera berlari menghampiri Eren ketika pria itu lagi-lagi meneriakinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Eren menghembus nafas berat ketika Mikasa datang, tidak menyisihkan sedikit waktupun untuk memuji penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda. Pertama kalinya Mikasa berdandan. Dan tentu saja ini untuk Eren.

Keduanya memasuki lift terburu-buru. Mikasa sesekali mencuri lirik untuk sekedar melihat Eren. Pria itu bahkan lebih memilih asyik dengan buku agenda atau apalah itu namanya, ia tidak peduli. Bibirnya mengkerucut sebal mengutuk pria yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Eren tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada buku di tangannya. Tangannya mendarat di pucuk kepala halus perempuan tersebut. Sejujurnya tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa. Tapi cukup untuk membuat rona di pipi Mikasa muncul.

Masih 3 lantai lagi untuk mencapai lantai 1 dimana Hall tempat acara tersebut di laksanakan. Dan pintu lift terbuka otomatis di lantai ke-4.

"Oh, Eren Jaeger."

"Ah, Mr. Smith."

.

.

.

Jika mungkin sebuah keinginan yang tersimpan terlalu lama,

Kemudian terkuak menjadi sesuatu yang nyata, dalam arti… itu terkabul.

Dan mungkin seringkali terjadi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

.

.

.

Biru bertemu abu-abu.

Kedua jantung yang berdegup sama cepatnya.

Dan nafas yang tercekat seolah udara mendadak hilang di keduanya.

Laki-laki itu sedikit tak percaya dengan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Ketika bertemu secara mendadak…

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

.

.

.

"…Mi…kasa…"

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N: maafkan saya maafkan saya buat semuanyaa… *ngubur diri* ini telat oke! Dan sejujurnya rada kehabisan imajinasi, huwaaa wakaranaideshyuuu~~~ T^T

Saya tau konflik di chapter ini benaaaar benar cheesy! Jadi maaf kalau makin sini makin mengeciwakan hiksu~~ tapi review kalian bikin saya semangat *^*)9 terima kasih banyaaakk! Dan mohon kritik & sarannya!^^

Oh ya, makin kesini makin OOC ya? Yah… emang begitu sih *lah*

To **sukoshi yukki : **iya betul sekali! Haduh aku dikasih smirk~~ *A* #ngeng uhm, kalo gasalah disini sedikiiiit ada cerita tentang Levi dan ibunya *author ga bertanggung jawab.* tapi nanti pasti di ulas kok^^ hihi arigatou Haruki-chan~~

To **Akiko Rin : **betuull aku juga sadar aku mencintai levi *traktak cug cess* Eren itu overprotektif ceritanya disini, dia orang desa jadi rada waswas sama orang kota :v *dikejar eren* arigatou Akiko-saan~~~

To **Lightmaycry : ** asupan Rivamika XD *selonjoran* aaaaahhh aku tadinya mau bikin gituu tapi di tahan bang ripai X""" ohoho syukurlah TwT aahh arigatou Laito-saaann~~

To **NatashAurel : **ihihi nah mungkin ga akan semuanya banget aku jelasin, aku juga gatau mau jelasin kaya gimana *digampar* tapi pasti dijelasin sih kalo ada yang perlu *labil* ahaha tapi aku tetep cintaaa sama dpmu XD arigatou Natasha-saaaan~~

To **gece : **nahloh saya bikin anak orang nangis TwT cupcupcup ya naak~~ ihihi kalo eremikanya di kentali aku takut jadi kebawa suasana XD nanti bang ripai marah gagal jadi pemeran utama =w= arigatou Gece-saan~~

To **ca99oline : ** maaf buat slow-updatenya TwT ahaha maaf ya disini bertemunya nyinetron banget =w= arigatou Oline-saan~~

To **Fujimori401 : **hubahubaa~~~ aahh klepek2? Jangan2 kamu jelmaan ikan :v *ngeng* aahh arigatou Fujimori-saaann~~~


End file.
